It started with a movie
by xxXHikari-chanXxx
Summary: Alive!BillyAU: Spencer, your average teen, has a huge crush on the most popular kid, Billy Joe Cobra. His whole world flipped upside down when Spence decides to cast Billy in his movie. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 : How It All Began

**Spencer's POV**

There he was. Billy Joe Cobra, the most popular guy in school. And the hottest. I sat awkwardly in my seat trying not to stare at Billy as he walked down the isle of desks. The desks were long tables that fit two to a seat. I waited for him and his entourage to pass my desk. I looked at the white floor until I noticed a pair of red converse sneakers stop. My head wanted to continue to stare at the floor, but my body disagreed. The next thing I know, my eyes meet a pair of sunglasses.

Billy's hand reached up and moved his shades to rest on his head of silky black hair. My brown eyes met his dark ones. His mesmerizing eyes were outlined with black eyeliner that made him even more attractive.

"Hey Bromigo, is this seat taken?" He said in a smooth tone. Before I could answer, he plopped down into the empty seat next to me. I felt my heart rate speed up past a million. My heart was beating so fast, I'm pretty sure there's an earthquake

The school bell rang and students scattered to their seats as the teacher walked through the doorway. The lesson began but I could barely pay attention with _thee Billy Joe Cobra_ sitting right next to me. Ugh listen to me, I sound like every single girl in our grade who has a giant crush on him. Well he is cute.

I opened my notebook and copied down the math problems assigned on the board. As I tried to finish quickly, my hands fidgeted and twitched as I wrote down sloppy numbers.

"Hey Brometheus, do you think you could help me with this?" Billy said as he pointed to a problem on his paper. I nodded my head and started to walk him through the equation. I let him try the next one on his own. He completed the problem and handed me his work. I looked at his name written flawlessly at the top. I handed his paper back to him.

"Nice job, Billy," I said quietly. He looked back at me and flashed his perfectly white smile. I felt my face flush red and I quickly averted my attention back to the board. I kept on looking back at the clock but it seemed like time had completely stopped.

I decided to get my mind off of things and started to sketch out my new movie idea, 'ZOMBIES CLOWNS: REVENGE OF THE RING LEADER.' I began to draw scenes of the clowns in the circus tent climbing into the audience. I completed the storyboard until I felt the presence next to me peering over my arm. "Woah nice drawings! Is this like a movie or something? I bet I'd be perfect for it" said Billy, clearly oozing narcissism, but that was just something I loved about him.

"W-well how about I meet you after school and I could cast you as a part of my film." I said nervously. Ugh damn why did I do that. He's definitely gonna reject me, he probably has better things to do. Stupid Spence…

"Awesome! I'll meet you after school at the front door" Billy responded and my heart did a whole gymnastic routine with billions of flips. I heard the bell ring in my ears. "Later, brotato" Billy said. As I was about to return the favor, Billy's fanclub swooped in and created a wall between Billy and I. Between the heads of screaming fangirls, I saw him look back at me and smile. I smiled in return but I'm pretty sure I looked like a total dork.

I was so happy I would have skipped down the halls to my next classes like an idiot the whole day and I wouldn't give a damn about what people thought. I met Rajeev and Shanilla by the lockers, as usual, and we all headed to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat down at our same table, which was right next to Billy's table. Who knows if that was a coincidence or not, but I'm not complaining.

Billy sat at his table with his infamous leather jacket and black shades sitting atop his head with a group of people surrounding his whole being. I didn't realize I was staring until we made eye contact. He looked at me and waved. I snapped out of my trance and moved my hand up to wave back. I felt the blush come back and quickly hid my face before Billy could see.

"So you finally made a move on him ay, Spence" said Rajeev as he winked a Lolo, who then threw her lunch at him. I rolled my eyes at him and began nibbling at my sandwich in front of me. "I'm casting him for my movie after school.." I said quietly. Shanilla and Rajeev eyes both opened to the size of watermelons.

"YOU ACTUALLY TALKED TO HIM!" I heard them exclaim in front my face. I nervously nodded, worried I did something wrong. I took a deep breath and nonchalantly told them what happened in math class.

The day went by faster than expected. As the school bell rang, teens flooded out of classrooms, rushing to get out of hell. I quickly shuffled through the crowd, avoiding the beef head, Kleet. I saw he and his football team running towards me. I tried to run or just get lost in the crowd but to no avail, my face soon met the floor with a simple push by the blonde jock. Everyone made a circle He pulled me by my shirt and suspended me in the air using his fist to hold my shirt. His fist was pulled back and was ready to pound my face. I was pretty sure my memories were flashing before my eyes until I heard someone yell,

"Hey, just put him down." I thought it was the sound of an angel, no wait better. I saw Billy cut through the crowd and made his way to confront Kleet. "C'mon bro, just put him down," billy said as he pulled off his shades,"I need him."

What. WHAT. Did he just say that?! About me?! I heard him speak again, "I need him to film his movie, staring ME" Billy struck a pose. Kleet scowled at the boy and released his grip on my shirt. I then fell to the floor, still shocked that he saved me. Billy reached his hand out to me, of course I accepted his offer. He started to walk towards the door, everyone's eyes on us. The crowd made a path for them to walk through. Billy turned around and said to me "You can come over and we can chat about the movie"


	2. Chapter 2 : Things are Mutual

**HELLO YES I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD**

lmao no but really like i'm so bad at updating shit pls forgive me ;;;;; anYWAYS ENJOY MORE HOMOS BEING DORKS :-)))

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

It's around 10 am Saturday and here I am literally shaking with both excitement and nerves. I was standing right outside of Billy's mansion. Damn his house was big for one family. Do you think his parents are home? Is it just going to be just Billy and I….NO! Spencer get _those _thoughts out of your head!

I rang the intercom only to hear Billy's suave voice coming from the machine's speakers. "Hey Spence. I'll be down in a sec to let you in. Hang tight." Billy said. I waited outside of the gate waiting until I heard the front door of the mansion open with a slight creaking noise as it opened. Billy shut the door and made his way to the gate.  
"Sorry for the wait Brosicle," Billy said as he opened the gate for me, "I just have to watch out for—FANGIRLS!" Billy screamed as a hoard of crazed teenage girls running toward Billy and I. I was about to say something before I felt something grab my hand. My head turned from the fangirls to Billy. "C'mon let's go!" he said as he took my hand and pulled me into the building. We shut the door behind us thankfully before the hoard of screaming teen girls surrounded the building.

"We can head up to my room," Billy said to me with a reassuring smile. It took me a second to take in what was inside of the mansion. It was decorated with purple and pink walls with a huge staircase along the wall. Knowing the narcissist he is, there were framed pictures of him everywhere I looked, not that I minded of course. We reached an elevator and went up until we reached the top floor: Billy's bedroom.

I stepped inside and saw the usual expected things in a teen popstar's room: a giant television hanging on the wall, a guitar in the corner, two lounge chairs, however the most surprising thing (and the most unexpected thing) was the huge race car bed. I chuckled when my eyes met the giant wheels on the sides of the decorated furniture.

"Whaaatt? Chicks dig the Billy-mobile" Billy said with a sarcastic yet charming voice. We both couldn't help but laugh until our stomachs hurt. "O-Okay Billy, let's get started on filming. Or at least get something done." I said as I pulled out the finished script from my backpack.

We both sat down on the edge of the bed as we reviewed the script. We started reading over the lines and explaining each scene and how I was planning on bringing the entire film to life. Billy's zombie impression was so adorable that I couldn't help but smile like a huge dork. God, he was so charming it was just so natural.

As we continued through the script, I could feel Billy slowly moving closer and closer too me, I'm assuming so that he could see the script better, but then I turned my head to look at him. His face was inches from mine. I could feel the distance slowly decreasing. His dark eyes looking into mine, I could see every little detail in his charismatic face. Inches became centimeters and soon the distance became nonexistent. It lasted a few seconds till I pulled away from his soft lips. I could feel my heart racing, ringing in my ears. His eyes didn't move away from mine for even a second.

He placed his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I brought my hand up to his face, resting my thumb on his cheekbone. Dropping the script on the floor was the least of my worries; what if I wasn't good enough for Billy? I'm sure my insecurity started to show when Billy gave me a very reassuring expression. "Don't worry, Spencer, I like you for who you are, okay? You don't have to pretend or be ashamed when you're with me." Billy said to me, his free hand interlocking with my own. We began to kiss once again, getting slightly intimate. He laid me down on the bed as we continued, his body hovering over mine. He was very gentle, the way he held my waist. It seemed as if he were taking his time, savoring the moment. Then he pulled away seeming to have a moment of realization.

"Spencer wait. I really, really like you but I would really like to take things slow with you. Ever since I first saw you. Your adorable smile, your passion for film, just- just everything about you. I only saw you from afar because I never had the courage to speak to you- that is until recently. You're special and I wouldn't want to rush anything. I want to treasure every moment with you," Billy said, "I like you more than I like myself, and that says a lot." We both shared a brief laugh at Billy's narcissistic comment but his whole speech was just so sweet? I've never seen this side of Billy, not that he would ever show this side of him to the public, I'm sure, but I have never felt so wanted. It felt so warm and kind of nice for a change.


End file.
